So Sinful You Can't Look Away
by B1udman
Summary: A series of one shots showing the struggles of Kid, Liz, and Patty as they face the consequences of having a polyamorous relationship. Liz x Kid x Patty, Black*Star x Tsubaki, Soul x Maka, Stein x Marie
1. The Looks

**After reading "There's a Method to His Madness" by Nenena, I wanted to make this story based off one of their chapter's specfically. So, this is a series of one shots of Kid, Liz, and Patty's polyamorous relationship. I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

**Soul is too cool for school.**

**Black Star is bad ass.**

**Kid is always going to be the real P.I.M.P. (even if he's a little crazy).**

**The Looks**

Taboo - That's how most people considered their relationship, and when they see the three walk by, hand-to-hand-to-hand, they'd be disgusted and judge the scene, regardless of how important the only male of the group was. Only their closest friends and family truly understood the extent of their relationship, but even a few of them found it hard to comprehend; they loved them regardless of their… "activities." It doesn't matter though – your neighbor, brother, sister, friend, teacher, pastor, peers, etc. have no say in their happiness or love.

So when Kid, Liz, and Patty go down the street the days they have date night, they are followed by stares of Death City residents and tourists who gossip, judge, and even insult their relationship. Liz had put this response simply as…

"**Haters," **she held Kid's hand and gave it a tight squeeze, while trying to look impassive at the attention they're getting.

"**Haters, haters, haters!"** Patty would always giggle in response as she danced around the other two. Kid would just ignore them while being slightly amused by Patty's dance… and her ass.

Kid didn't care anymore at how others looked at him. When he first brought the Thompson sisters back as his weapons, they were looked at as "white trash" and questioned the young meister's judgment. As time went on, they were accepted by their peers and citizens with the good work they did. Although there still were a few "worshippers," obsessive followers of the Shinigami family that disapproved of the sisters at every turn, it was Kid who'd take the time to put them in their place with a single glare.

All they wanted to do was see a new movie at D.C. Cinema in peace. Kid wanted to take a stroll with the sisters rather than have a driver take them up there in a limo; he personally found it more enjoyable this way. The young Shinigami watched the older sister watch her surroundings. Despite how tough Liz acted, she still had moments of insecurity in their relationship with the whole town judging them the moment they left their home. Kid took his hand out of Liz's grasp and wrapped it around her frame to show he'd protect her. Patty, worried about her sister, latched an arm around her sister's waist too.

"Smile, Liz! We're seeing 'Can't Get Away From Me!' Be a lot of BOOM BOOM BOOMS!" Patty yelled and giggled as Liz grinned at her sister. Kid gave her a small smile always loving her innocence, even if at times it turned to the sociopathic.

"Yeah, we are," she smiled as they reached the front of the theatre. She notices that the cashier was glaring at the three, bring her mood back to pissed again.

"Stay here," Kid coldly remarked as he approached the older gentleman.

Both sisters loved to watch Kid bully those talked down to them. He may be young and scrawny, but considering who he is and what he can do, it'd be wrong to cross him. Usually, the civilians of Death City knew he was quiet and calm, but when you wrong someone he cared for, he'd make you pay for it. After a few words spoken by the child, the cashier waved his hands and tried to give the meister three free tickets, but Kid refused and paid for them anyway. He looked over at the girls and motioned them over as Liz took her time while Patty ran and wrapper her arm around his.

"Hehehe, that'll show him! You shouldn't have paid," she spoke casually.

"It wouldn't have been right, even if he was being a fool," the two turned back at Liz, both extending their hands out to her. She smiled and took them both and walked into the theatre.

"I think we should sit in the middle of the theatre," both sisters looked at Kid with shock. Last time they did that they hesitated to make out, and when they did, it just got the crowd rowdy. Sitting in the back of the theatre only made Kid depressed, even if it gave them more privacy. "The movie only got a 1 star rating by critics, so we should give the audience a **real** show."

"YEAH! REAL SHOW! REAL SHOW!" Patty yelled as she kissed Kid on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

Liz could only smirk at Kid's arrogance. She doesn't mind performing. Hell, at the bastards staring would get their money's worth watching them make out since the movie sucks. Give'em something to talk about later.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	2. Kilik's Project

This is more of an intro chapter to an idea I had this afternoon. As I wrote this, it started to look more like an episode of the Office… then it became True Life (MTV). It'll be interesting to see how far this'll go. I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

**Kilik's Project**

Kid had left his father's office rather emotional after finding out that he was taking pictures of his son's ability to get women; hoping to acquire the young shinigami's technique, he failed to notice how upset his boy was as he stormed out realizing that his father wouldn't listen. As the meister took a stroll down the hallway, he was approached by Kilik.

"Hey Kid. You alright," Kilik asked Kid.

"Not really. I just learned father has been following me to study my behavior to 'step his game up,'" Kid disgustedly spoke.

Kilik gulped at that moment. Nervous, he spoke out, "harsh bro. I wouldn't want anyone to follow me and my girl around, especially my dad. Thank God mine has enough sense to back off; my mother, on the other hand, different story," he chuckled to himself.

An uninterested Kid replied, "I bet."

"Yeah, so anyway, I wanted to ask you a big favor. It's really important because if I don't do this, I'll fail Ms. Mjolnir's class."

Kid looked at Kilik curiously for a second, "what is it?"

"Well, the assignment is to learn about a certain culture and do a report on it in class. I wanted to a little extra to make this assignment stand out and hope she'll give me extra credit on it. So I proposed to hear to do a film about the polymorous culture. She agreed, and I thought…"

"No," Kid bluntly replied. "We get enough looks from the city as it is. Everyday Liz and Patty are called whores or sluts by some idiot who thinks it's their right to judge us based on their own selfish ideals, which are pretty ignorant and wasteful if they got enough time to bother us. Videotaping this will just make us feel like animals in a zoo and I don't want the sisters to feel bad about it later. Sorry, but you'll have to ask someone else or get another project idea."

Kid continued walking down the hall as Kilik jumped right in front of him. "Dude, please do this. Look, I've given her so many ideas, but they were taking away from me: tattoos, Indian culture, Asian culture, hip hop, rock, jazz, being a meister, etc. all the good ones have been taken. I'm running out of ideas. I was going to do tattoos, but Ox Ford beat me too it…"

Eerily the door beside them opened, revealing and small fly in the air and Ox, with a thunderbolt tattoo on his right eye, as he rubbed an orb with electricity being released and surrounding the inside the orb. The two boys watched Ox as he chuckled maniacally.

"Hehehe… hahahah…. MWHAHAHAAHAHA!" Ox insanely laughed until the fly went straight for his throat. He began to choke on the tiny insect, and on its escape, electricity shot from Ox's tongue and killed the bug as it went down the lightning meister's throat.

"A-ah-ack… oh god!" he choked out as he tried to run out the door, but Kilik kicked the door in his face. The boys continued on their way as they ignored the loud thump in the other room.

"Days like this I ask myself why I'm still his friend," Kilik spoke to himself as he refocused his attention to Kid. "Please, man, you're my only hope."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to take…" suddenly, Kid's cell phone rang.

"Yo, Kiddo!" Shinigami yelled from the receiver as Kid regretted answering him.

"Father," he frowned.

"Ah, I see you're as spirited as ever! Unfortunately, that same spirit has overwhelmed your girlfriend, Liz," Kid's eyebrows perked up as Kilik tried to listen in.

"W-What happened?"

"Ah, one of our worshippers said something to Patty and Liz overheard it. Ooooh, lemme tell you Kiddo she was not amused at all. They got into a fight in the cafeteria and as you youngins say, she smacked a bitch," Kid covered his face with his other hand as Kilik cracked up over Shinigami's attempt to be hip. "She'll be suspended for a few days, but I'm sure everyone else in the school got the message after she knocked some sense to the other girl."

"Ugh…" Kid could hear his father talking more on the matter, but he hung up on his tirade as Kid pressed his back against the wall. Kilik stood beside him.

"Sorry Kid…"

"I'm sick of these people getting into our relationship. If they knew the crap we go through just for being ourselves…"

"Ahem," Kilik choked out.

"I'm not doing your video. I have bigger issues to worry about, like Liz…"

"Kid, think about what you just said. 'If people knew the crap we go through.' Think about it. My project can not only be shown to the class, but the school! It'll give your guys perspective on your relationship, the bull you have to deal with on a daily, and just show them how little difference you are with others. I mean, it's just one more girl," Kilik boldly remarked while thinking, "Lucky son of a bitch."

Kid sat in deep thought. It may get others to back off if they knew the trials undergone and see the little difference between themselves and them. They really weren't losing anything out of this, but this reminded him of those True Life shows Liz likes to watch. Some were really good.

"Kilik, did you get this idea from True Life?" Kid asked.

"What's that?"

"True Life… it's on MTV."

"M… TV?" Kilik less Kilik asked.

"Never mind. I'll do it. Are there any forms I have to sign?"

"No, it's just a school project. It's nothing big," he casually remarked.

"So you say… You really need to watch True Life. You won't be saying that afterward, but after that you probably turn it off before you see something stupid like My Life as Liz… or Jersey Shore… just having it roll of my tongue makes me sick."

"Uh, sure. Can I come with you to see Liz? You'd probably want to ask them first before we go through this," Kilik shined with optimism.

Kid simply nodded, "is anyone else going to be involved?"

"I get Kim and Jackie to help, and I might let Pot of Fire and Thunder to help, but I don't want them too involved. Besides, I need to interview a few others to get a good perspective on you guys. Don't worry, this'll be good," Kilik grinned in the hopes it'd raise Kid's spirits. It… did not.

* * *

**_(1st Interview)_**

Kilik enters Stein's classroom with his camera and positions it to the front of the room. As Kim, Jacqueline, and the Pot twins enter the room with various equipment, Liz applies makeup on her face while Patty makes faces and sticks her tongue out at the camera. Kid stares at the camera intently as Kilik positions it on the tripod.

"Okay, we're going to go on in twenty. Now…"

"HOLD IT!" Kid shouted as everyone stopped. Jacqueline dropped one of the lights on the floor breaking it.

"Damn…" Pot of Fire and Thunder covered their ears at the sound of Jacqueline cursing.

Kim pats her friend on the shoulder, "its ok. We can do with just one…"

Kilik looks back at the girls then turns his attention to Kid. "What is it? Why'd you yell?"

Kid ran over to the tripod and carried it and the camera a few inches to the left. "There, perfect." Everyone but the Thompson sisters glared at Kid, but it got worse as he began to shift it a couple of centimeters. He even started to twist the camera around in different directions.

Liz sighed, "This'll probably take an hour. Let's take five guys."

"TAKE FIVE! OR FOUR! MAYBE THREE! TRY TWO! JUST ONE!" Patty shouted as a frustrated Kilik tried to figure out how to handle Kid. The rest of his camera crew began to setup the classroom as Kid pulled out his ruler and compass and began measuring.

"Guys, maybe we should do it on the staircase!" Kid proudly remarked.

"The camera can't angle up or downward!" Kilik shouted.

"I have one that can, be right back!" Kid ran out the classroom as Liz pulled out a nail file.

"Make that an hour and a half."

_Kilik stands in front of the camera at the classroom door prepared to speak for the audience, mic in hand._

"_This is Kilik Lunge here presenting a very special report from Shibusen. I'm wondering how many people out there are dating? I bet you've got a special guy or gal out there you love dearly, even if it's just for some hanky panky. You know what I'm sayin!"_

Behind the camera, Kilik received glares from all the women in the room. Kid shook his head on the matter. The ebony teen chuckled nervously as the camera continued to roll.

"_Uh, anyway, we see these relationships, whether straight or gay, always involve only two people. Two is norm for us to see a relationship. Still, what happens when a relationship consists of more than two people? How difficult is it to maintain a loving relationship that'd you share with another? What if you choose to have a future with them? You know, kids, a house, maybe a dog. What happens if things turn into a power struggle out of jealousy?"_

As Kilik began his speech, Liz shifted in her seat. She never thought about these things before; they were just having fun, and there really wasn't a good man out there except for a younger Kid, who, despite his own OCD, treated her like a princess. The older Thompson sister turned to Patty who was surprisingly silent, but still had her bug eyes glued to scene. Was she listening to this? Liz turned to Kid who'd been watching with a serious expression on his face. Things were getting a little too real for Liz.

"_Now, I'd like to present a polymorous couple struggling with these issues while trying to keep their love, and each other, strong. Please welcome Death the Kid, Liz Thompson, and Patty Thompson!"_

_Kim turns the camera to over to Kid, Liz, and Patty, the later waving maniacally to the camera._

"_HIIIIIII!" _

"_Hey. There's nothing wrong with my face is there?" Liz spoke the last part quietly as Jaqueline and Kim shook their heads. _

"_Hn."_

_Kilik runs to Kid with the mic in his hands. "Before I ask anything serious about the relationship, I think we all should know something important. How'd this happen?"_

_The Thompson sisters grew quiet as all eyes were on Kid. His peaceful demeanor changed to a serious one as he looked at the microphone in Kilik's hand. With the camera zooming in on him, the young Shinigami had doubts about this whole process. He was doing this to help a friend, but more importantly, wanted to teach his peers, the city, and maybe the world, that their love was no different from everyone else's. Taking a low breath, Kid told their story…_

* * *

I'd be stupid to put the entire story in this one chapter, but its coming. Trust me. From the rest of this time, it'll be jumping back and forth like a reality tv show. The main cast will all be in the next chapter, promise. Stein and Marie will come a little later though. **Please review.**

**A.N. Stein is kick ass. He's the Kakashi of Soul Eater (better than K.K. IMO). As random as this is, I think the world should know lol.**


End file.
